Catch me if You can
by missingthepoint
Summary: It wasn't a game of cat and mouse. It was just a game. She would run and he would pursue. Funny as it was, who knew it had an undertone to it? KyouyaxOc


**A/N: **A collaborative piece to "Where the Sun doesn't Shine". I doubt the story will get anywhere, so I wrote this one-shot. I wrote it in a day; I was inspired by Tori Amos. "A Sorta Fairytale" can bring a lot out of a person at times. Please, pretty please with a sugar lump on top, leave a review-whether it is a flame, praise, and constructive criticism.

**I do not own Ouran. I do not own Kyouya. I do own my oc and the plot.**

**Thanks.**

* * *

Sometimes I wanted to hide. Sometimes I wanted to run. Both options were tempting, both were so tempting. If I hid from him he couldn't see me, the he wouldn't be able to acknowledge my presence. If I ran, I knew he wouldn't chase after me, and therefore I would end up alone. By no means were we friends, more as rivals. Yeah, we were rivals, we had always been rivals-I think. Despite it being so tempting, I couldn't find the strength or the courage to hide or fun.

And I hated myself for it.

"Suou-san, what are you going to do for your middle school project?"

"Oh, I am going to conduct an experiment on the…oh my, I haven't really thought on it."

"Suou-san, the project is due in a month, we'll present in front of a panel of judges, and you should be more focused on your studies."

Hinata chuckled uneasily, "Yes, I know, don't worry I'll start on it today."

Yes, I'll start on it today. That is what I told myself, and likely enough I would forget about the project before I made it home that day. School back then was so pale, nothing fun ever occurred there. It was work, work, work, and when I returned from school it was work, work, and work. It was so lonely at times, and it didn't matter that you were surrounded by others. I'm sure everyone else felt the same way too.

"Kyouya-san, have you started on your project yet?"

"Actually, I finished it when it was assigned, but I may add a few things to it before it is due."

Well, almost everyone.

His lips curved upwards into a gorgeous, shady smile. Girls swooned over his smile, Ootori Kyouya's elegant smile, a smile that held nothing to it. Girls saw it as a compliment towards them, and boys found it intriguing. He used the same smile often. Whether if someone invited him to a party, someone complimented, or when he won an award, the same smile appeared on his features. The same tragically fake smile appeared on his features every single day. Yes, fake, I knew it. Oh I knew it well, I didn't know how long I knew it, but it was there. An unimaginable fake smile; it was uncomforting. If I remember correctly, when we were younger in preschool, he had a sweet smile. It was petite and soft, like a child's; I can't believe I don't know when that petite and innocent smile transformed into something so forged.

"Suou-san I didn't think you would be the one to procrastinate," his smile growing just a bit, "you should start on your project right away, its half our final grade."

The bastard.

"Oh Kyouya," one girl squealed, "we've been telling her the same thing!"

His smile took a different turn, still fake as ever, "Oh it's good to know this."

Another thing to know about Ootori, his smile, not matter how fake, has a way morphing into a desired position. When speaking to a young female, or his groupies I always say, it gets softer but no less fake. A lure to trap them in because he knew they couldn't resist him. He wasn't an idiot, far from one, but sometimes I wished he was.

"Don't worry your _pretty_ little head of Ootori, I'll get my work done and it'll be the best."

His lips turned upwards even higher, but only by a small percentage.

"Yes, I'm expecting it."

He was teasing me again. He always teased me, mocked me, and even taunted me. His smile towards me was never blank, but it was a fake, it knew it was. If it was a fake, how did he seem so amused with me? There was always a difference between boys, girls, and me-I reasoned, when Kyouya was concerned. He associated with boys who could benefit him for one reason or another; he flattered girls with subtle hints in an effort to gain more recognition. He was handsome, intelligent, and more than that, the seemingly perfect student. This, all of it, I've noticed. I've taken note. He associated himself with those he found beneficial to himself, but I had seen through his plan. It was as clear as day.

That is why he treats me differently.

He makes fun of me, with subtle hints. He has girls laugh at me, and boys detached from me. Okay, I don't believe the boys are really detached from me because of him, I think it's because of me. I don't think he's out to get me, no, it wouldn't help him with the problem he has. Oh right, his problem.

I'm many people know this; Ootori is the third son. His family is highly acclaimed in their hospitals, but Ootori will never succeed his father, because he is the third son. The last part is what I believe many people are not aware of, and if they are they just don't get it. Knowing this gave me the realization he used people to gain more profits from his father, and to somehow succeed him.

Clever but wrong.

Because of the treatment I receive from him, I might not be much of use to him, and that is one of the main reasons he treats me the way he does. That and because I can see through his diabolical scheme.

"You should be nicer to Ootori-kun, he's our top student you know!"

"Yes I know."

"And he's also good looking; if you only treated him nicer maybe you wouldn't be in such a rut you're in."

Eating a piece of food, "In a rut, how am I in a rut?"

"Suou-chan, you are hopeless."

No, you're hopeless. Ootori is using you, he doesn't care. How the hell did I get into a rut? If I knew better maybe Ootori set me up for this, I wouldn't put it pass him. Then again, my friends always held those beliefs about me. I wasn't like them, I didn't swoon over boys, and I didn't have crushes. Don't look at me like that; I'll rephrase the sentence then. I don't let my crushes reveal themselves, I let people think otherwise of me, a tactic to get the spotlight off of me. It's sometimes hard being the daughter of the Chairman of the school. Which enters my mind: Why doesn't he treat me like the others? Previously returning to the topic ahead, I could easily go with the flow, go with everyone thinks, and keep my comments to myself. For some peculiar reason, he refrains from making it so easy. So in return I don't make it easy.

Do you get it?

I am rich. I am wealthy. I am entirely sickened with this privileged life of mine. Not saying I don't love the money, I love it so, but life can become boring. It becomes uneventful and wasteful. Going to a school with such people as these, it becomes stressful. I am grateful for it, but it wouldn't hurt to get away from the riches for a bit, like a vacation from being rich.

"Do you mind if I sit here."

She looked up, and there is he was. Holding onto his tray with the same look on his face, his eyes looking into hers, and her face suddenly turning away from the contact, Hinata couldn't look him straight in the eyes.

"I don't own the school; you can sit wherever you want."

"Hmm."

Not many people ate in the cafeteria. Because my father ran the school I ate for free, and I took advantage of it. Don't make the conclusion that because of whom my father is I have it easy, if you haven't noticed my life is not easy. No person's life is that _easy_, not even the rich. Free lunch is only a small token of gratitude from the staff to my father.

If I ate too fast, he would know something was up. If I ate to slow, well then, he would make fun of me for it. So instead of making a complete idiot of myself, I tried to pretend he wasn't sitting right next to me. Easier said than done. Ootori always had a defining presence, and this presence was fairly hard to ignore when he was sitting in a close distance to you. So, I did what was only sane in my mind at the time.

I broke the silence.

"You don't eat in the cafeteria, no one eats in the cafeterias, so why are you in the cafeteria?"

"You really want to know?" He wiped his lips with a napkin, "I didn't think it was important if you knew."

Curse him. I flustered up, "It isn't, but if I remember correctly, you always ate in the classroom along with everyone else."

"True," his lips remained flat and unmoving, "but can't one man change his decisions on if he wants to eat in the classroom or the cafeteria?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't think you would join us here."

"Us," he looked forward, "there's hardly anyone in here, just a few of us, and the chefs. Everyone else has gone back to class. Why do you stay here and not follow the others?"

Follow the others.

Her eyebrows furrowed, and she placed her fork on a napkin. "I don't think its any of your business."

His lips curved up again, the same amused yet obviously fake smile. "Don't you think you're being unfair, you've just asked me why am I in the cafeteria."

"And you didn't answer."

"Well then," he replied in a remarkably calm manner, unlike Hinata's flaring, "I guess I can say I didn't feel like being surrounded by those who annoy me."

There was a lump in her throat, and it had been forming for some time now. It became whole when he uttered those words, and she suddenly felt cold. Annoy? It was hard to believe; it was hard for her to process information such as that. Ootori Kyouya wasn't the type of person to let himself be unshielded, he was a fortress, and you never knew what he was thinking. You couldn't tell if he hated you, liked your, or if you stood in between. When he uttered those words, those insignificant, yet so mind-blowing words, Hinata understood this. He was completely unpredictable, and this angered her.

"Stop it," she hissed, "leave me alone."

"Leave you?" His eyes narrowed, and she could tell without him even asking, what he was thinking.

_What is this girl thinking?_

I didn't answer him. I kept my lips pursed together, and let my mind rattle into chaos. For once, I ran. I left my plate on the table and I ran away from him. I didn't want to hear, I didn't to hear it. I wasn't special, I wasn't anyone special. If he didn't see me as someone beneficial to him, why did he say words like that to me? It wouldn't make a difference. Later on in life, I would understand with better and clear thoughts that I had ran away from him on many occasions, and hid myself from him even more. At the time I was absolutely bewildered.

That is why…for the first time I physically ran.

It wasn't out of embarrassment. It was out of confusion and anger.

I didn't wait for him, I never did. I didn't even want to see his face, if had changed from the cold appearance, to something else. I didn't go back to class, I didn't go to the library, and sure didn't go to the Chairman's office. I went into hiding, it felt right to do so. I hid…from my class, from my friends, and from him.

Where?

I can't tell you that.

* * *

That girl, Suou Hinata, is certainly a strange girl.

She's clumsy to a fault, not the best looker, and she isn't the top student. She isn't the worse, but she definitely isn't the best. One would be under the influence if your father was the chairman of such an elite school as the likes of Ouran Private Academy you would put the most of your time in your studies, excelling in all you do. However, this Suou Hinta, has never done so. She ranks in the top ten, and has since the very beginning of middle school. She never tries harder to impress anyone, and I must say it is an interesting factor in her personality.

Yet, she is oblivious to most things, loud, and more than frustrating at times. Unlike our peers, she isn't…frail. I don't see frail as the best term to use; I can't think of another. I'm assuming she isn't as oblivious as I previously believed to be, I know she can see through me, but has yet to acknowledge it to me or herself. The only recognition of the fact is that she doesn't treat me as most people do.

She does not swoon over me, try to impress me, or flatter me.

Very interesting.

In return I infuriate her. I have to say it is amusing to do so. You can call me sadistic, but I find humor in her childish tantrums.

When she left me in the cafeteria, it was…surprising. I wasn't upset, nor was I saddened, slightly intrigued. Most girls would want to hear about my personal turmoil, this one, this average little duckling appears not to be.

I know better.

That is the reason why I had to speak with her like this again.

* * *

"What a gorgeous party."

"Oh yes, the Suou family knows how to throw a ball!"

I hate parties. They are always crowded, and middle age women always have to exclaim as if they hadn't been to a party before. Well, it was more of a ball than party but you catch my drift. I wondered why my father threw parties like this, but the only conclusion I could come up with was to meet more people and form more alliances. He was doing the latter by speaking with the president of America's most acknowledged computer company-Microsoft. I doubt my father will lose this one, he's quite the charmer. Not only was Mr. Gates present, but many other families as well.

The Hitachiin family, Morinozuka, Haninozuka, and the Ootoris.

This was great. The Hitachiin twins are anti-social; they are wrapped up into each other. Morinozuka and Haninozuka are martial artists-why are they here again? Whatever, I'm sure they're nice people but I didn't feel like eating cake. As for the Ootori, no need to explain myself there. My father didn't expect me to socialize with the guests; all he told me was, "Dear, stand there and be pretty. Don't cause a ruckus either, I don't have to time for it." I wasn't planning to either because my stomach started to growl, I was hungry.

Somehow I made my way from the far end of the dancing room to the front where the panel of food was. Yummy! There's stuffed crab. I don't know what's in it, but it always tasted freaking delicious. As I started eating, a chill went up my spine. I have no sixth sense, I can't see ghosts, but I can detect when I feel threatened. Not always, sometimes. You know, when you feel that you're being watched, but can't really tell? That's how I felt with a piece of stuff crab in my mouth, and when I turned around-I immediately wished I was wrong.

"Hello little girl."

* * *

Balls bored me. They have always bored me, it wasn't anything new. As it was with balls it had always been and for as it will always be, I was third son of the Ootori family. I was compared to my brothers as being more handsome, more impressive, and the one who would never succeed my father. I had no desire to be here, but I knew I had to. To please my father I had to arrive with standards that would only reach my father's ears. I had to admit it to myself, this was incredibly boring. It was incredibly beneficial for me.

Yet, it was still incredibly boring.

That is, until I saw her.

Stuffing her face with stuffed crab.

Why am not surprised?

She was wearing a white, sleeveless gown that reached to her knees. Her hair was pulled back by two red pins, and overall she didn't seem any different or anymore elegant than at school. It was easy to see her, it would probably make this night…interesting. She looked uneasy, with a piece of stuffed crap hanging from her mouth, and I saw why. A woman came up from behind her, a sinister smile on her face, and her hair pinned up in a graceful manner. She appeared to be incredibly young, but for some reason I could instantly tell she was much older than she appeared.

The way she stared at the woman, a combination of fear and silent admiration.

Wiping her mouth with a nearby napkin, she left with the woman, a worried expression never leaving her face.

I pursued them, sneaking away from my family. They wouldn't notice at all, they were too busy with my father and speaking about the affairs of the family business. My brothers had already ventured off somewhere, probably to flirt with some of the women.

At last I made my way down an abandoned hallway. It was just a lavished as the rest of the place, but it somehow went unnoticed by many. Apparently, the two of them didn't miss it.

"I'm sorry."

"If you're going to lie to me, make it believable."

"Then if you don't want to hear apologies, what do you want to hear?"

Her voice, it had taken a drastic turn. Never I had heard speak in such a low and dangerous tone. I remained hidden by the corner. Sneaking around isn't a hobby of mine, but as said before this girl made things interesting…very interesting indeed.

"I want to know why that insolent boy is coming to Japan!"

"That _boy_ is my brother, and he is not insolent."

"Hmm…well he is a bastard, which you cannot deny."

She flushed with suppressed anger, "He's returning to take over the business, like Father wants."

"What!?" She hissed, "The arrogance of the man, he believes he can do this then he is mistaken."

"The only reason he is doing this because I forfeited my share."

Share? I glanced from my hiding spot to see the two of them. The woman appeared to be dumbstruck.

"You…did what?" Gripping harshly onto her arms, "You gave up the business!?"

Her voice wasn't loud enough for anyone else to hear. It was more of a hiss, a hiss from a cobra, very silent but deadly all the same. The hiss of words reached my ears, and silent chills went up my spine. This woman, this visibly young woman, was a very icy old woman.

Surprisingly, she kept her cool and appeared not to be phased by this woman's words.

"I didn't give it up" she spat at the woman, "I only gave up the president role, I'll still be part of it of course."

"You…you…IDIOT!" She back handed her, her body violently swinging from the other side of the wall. She kept her balance, she held onto the wall for dear life, breathing heavily, which seemed to be an eternity, and turned towards the woman with a strong expression.

"How dare you, after all our hard work, you are nothing…a disgrace, a simple-minded fool who will never achieve anything in life!"

"Well then, I guess this is goodbye," her eyes lowered, "but don't think I'm surprised. You'll never achieve your greatest goal in life…defeating my father."

"Don't think I won't hit you again child."

"All I'll have to do is tell Father, he'll believe me don't think he won't, and then you'll be the _one_ left in disgrace."

The woman's eyes widened in visible fright; as soon as it appeared it vanished immediately. Straightening her dress she walked away from her, not uttering another word to her. Soon enough, she was only a figure in the darkness. Hinata stood there, standing beside the wall, her hands clenched, and her once admirable posture crumbling. It didn't take long for her to sink onto the wooden floor, her hands lying nicely on her lap, her eyes watering and her breathing breaking. Thinking back on it, and I must say I don't do it very often, I can say this was a definite turning point in my life. There were two options I could have acted on but didn't. I could have left, I could have pretended that I didn't even see it, but I knew I wouldn't be able to let this go if I didn't acknowledge it.

* * *

"Are you alright?"

I didn't even know he was there. I didn't know he saw me stuffing my face with crab, and I certaintly didn't know he witnessed the scene that had recently taken place. When I heard his voice, I was sure I was going crazy. It was possible, after what happened, I was so out of it. It wasn't a hallucination; he was really there, kneeling down to my level, right in front of me. A purplish, blackish bruise was starting to form on my left cheek. I could still feel the stinging pain from her slap, she could really hit hard without trying. I didn't acknowledge his presence right away, I didn't even turn in his direction, like I said before-I was out of it.

I did see his hand. It was inching closer to me. I really didn't understand why at first even though it was painfully obvious.

He touched my cheek; his smooth, astoundingly soft hand brushed against my ugly cheek.

As always, I jerked away.

"What are you doing?" I finally breathed out.

"Checking out your bruise, I think a few blood vessels have been broken." He stated it in a matter of fact tone, but to my shock he didn't sound a bit agitated by my reaction.

He was trying to be smart.

Forcing my suddenly weak legs upwards, and holding my bruised cheek tightly, I brushed him off. "Isn't that what happens when you get a bruise; leave me alone."

"Are you going to go back out there, questions will arise?"

I chuckled, a very bitter chuckle, "Oh please, you think I'm suppose to fall for it? I know your little act; I don't even know why you're here, I'm sure you heard, I am not the heir to my family's business! It won't do you any good by helping me!"

"I wasn't trying to give off that specific impression," he stated in a calm tone.

I didn't know why when he said thosw words it only made me angrier. It could have been because he was lying. Then, deep down inside, I knew he wasn't. As I am accustomed to, I refused to acknowledge it.

"I may not be the top student Kyouya but I'm not an idiot! I see how you act around others, so interested in their lives, going to parties; everyone thinks you're just being nice. I know better, I can see behind your damn manipulative eyes! You use people for your own advantage, you're no better that, that…that bitch of a mother I have! Don't act like you care, because I know you don't…I know you don't."

* * *

Her words, they were hard, but they were as frail as cherry blossoms. As they flew out of her mouth they were breaking at the same time. I stood there with a straight face, my fingers twitching, and all the same trying to remain in the same composed stature as I've been known to do. I think she knew I was trying to stay composed in contrast to her crumbling position, and it made her even angrier with me. Then, not too long after, she ran away from me, clutching her bruised face. She didn't return to the party, somehow she made her way back home safely. I never did see her mother again that night or any other time; the woman disappeared into the crowd, blending in perfectly. When I went back to the party, it was as if I didn't even depart. It was still going strong, everyone was enjoying themselves.

Yet, I felt so hollow.

Last time she ran away from me, she went into hiding. Last time she ran from me, I pursued. It took some time, but I did find her. It was in a dark place in the school, and I didn't know it existed. It was a place where no rays of light could enter, and she sat in the dark place alone and unafraid. There was a blank expression on her face, and she didn't acknowledge my presence. Heh, I don't even think she knew I was around. The first time I found her and returned her to this world, we returned to class in silence. We didn't say anything to each other.

This time I didn't pursue.

I let her go, I let her run and hide wherever she desired. It wasn't because I didn't want to, if…if I was in my right mind I would have. Of course it appeared I was, it had to be, but I didn't feel it. I kept thinking about what she told me, that I didn't care. True, I didn't care about most of my associates. They were pawns to help me in my own path.

I didn't mean for her to receive the same impression.

For that I deeply regretted my decision by returning to the party.

* * *

"You're leaving?" "For how long?"

"I don't know Tama-bear, don't worry its not forever."

Yes, I'm leaving! Leaving, leaving, and leaving!! I'm leaving! I had originally planned to go to England, but my father changed it so I'm moving to New York instead. No problem, there are great schools there. It's hard you know, leaving everything behind, but I'm sure I'll make a fresh start. My brother drove with me to the airport, the only one to do so. He's here now, and I'm sure he'll do just fine at Ouran. He's very handsome and charming, a bit obnoxious, but the girls at Ouran love those kind. Everything is going to go fine.

Everything will go fine.

I'm going to make if fine.

I feel sick.

I'm running away again, I'm hiding. That isn't right, I never hid. No, I never hid! I did not run! I'm doing this for myself, for the better good. I have to leave; I have to get out of here. There are too many emotions, too many complications. Since the night at the party, I haven't been able to look at Ootori the same way. I can't even squabble with him anymore; I can't even look at him the same way anymore. I felt and still feel unbelievably guilty, ashamed, angry, but more guilty than anything else. Maybe I shouldn't have said so much, but it was true right? It was true, I know it was. I still believe it is true, it has to be, it makes the most sense. He doesn't care, he never cared. He uses people, he uses them for his own personal gain, and I refuse to be made the dummy. He will not use me!

Yet, if I know all of this, if I know all about how he treats others, why do I feel this way?

Why do I feel that I'm wrong? Why do I feel this overwhelming guilt? Why do I feel that I'm making the biggest mistake of my life. I know I'm not. Am I?

Its too late anyways, I'm already in the plane and he hasn't chased after me this time. He didn't chase after me at the party, and he isn't going to this time. I've broken a promise to my brother and I know my father is saddened, but I can't…I have to, I can't be used anymore.

Not by my mother, not by my grandmother, and not by him.

Definitely not him.

* * *

She's leaving today for America. I have to say, this is surprising; I didn't think she would take such drastic measures. Also, I don't want her to go. A very strange statement to come from it but it is the truth. I can't explain it or even define it in reasonable terms; I don't want her to go. Yet, I'm at my home writing down the list of cultural festivities for that Suou Tamaki, her _half-brother_. Not once since I've known her did she mention she had a younger half-brother. This only proves how little I know about her. I have to laugh; after her "incident" I was led to believe she didn't have anymore secrets, I was mistaken. I wonder how many secrets she has left. But as I am writing down the list, planning the tourist sections, an overwhelming insight slaps me in the face. I want to go to her. I want her to stay. Why? Honestly, I do not have the answer to that just yet and as things are going right now, I may never obtain the answer. Due to my work and procrastination, I'm sure she has already left. Tamaki, as he requested me to call him, said that she was eager to leave for one reason or another. I'm positive I'm the other reason.

She gave up her title as vice president and handed it down to Jonoichi Ayame.

She didn't give us any notices.

"Kyouya, are you alright, you seem a bit dazed."

"I'm fine Fuyumi; I'm just handling some business."

"Oh, you're working with that Suou boy aren't you?"

"He wants to go to Kyoto."

My sister left it at that and continued to destroy my perfectly organized clothing by unfolding it and trying to put it back in place.

I knew this was her way of running from me, to hide from me. I knew she didn't like this setting we've created, and in a way I don't either. It is amusing yes, but it isn't satisfying enough.

Unlike the first time, I won't be able to chase after her.

_He won't be able to chase me._

I won't be able to tease her.

_I refuse to be defeated this go round._

I won't be able to find her.

_I won't allow you to find me, not anymore._

In her sacred fortress, where her mind would float away.

_I've changed my location. You won't be able to break in._

Forever she shall stay alone and afraid-because I do believe she is.

_I shall stay as long as I please alone and unafraid-because I am not afraid._

In that place.

_In that place._

**Where the sun doesn't shine.**

With knowing all this it brings upon a daunting apprehension. Because I cannot follow her, because I know she will refuse, because I know I will lose in the end I refrain from doing something. I refrain from trying to bring her back and making her stay. The last words she told me before leaving, the only words we actually exchanged since the party was, "Tamaki isn't like most people, and you'll have a time with him". Then I said, just for the sake of it, "You really believe so?" She didn't need to answer, I already knew-she did. Knowing full well I couldn't act on anything that would be on my favor was disgusting.

There, right there I say, was the most disgusting defeat of them all.

I'm running. I'm hiding. I know I am and I'm ashamed of it. But it is for the best, I've lead myself to believe. I'm going to become stronger. I'm going to impress you, and show you I am better than you believe me to be. You will acknowledge me differently, and you will see me differently. Because even though you infuriate me to no end, I cannot see my life without you knowing _I exist._ Wait and see, Ootori…I promise you, you won't be unsatisfied.

* * *

**A/N: **I don't know. I thought something related to this, but I really can't say on this one. Normally I do have things to say. I love Kyouya though! How can you not? Oh well, here it is. Leave all opinions in reviews. I really got pumped up after reading _Chrysanthemum_ by peterpauper. I hold no rights to the story, plot, or ocs involved in the story. I'm only praising its flow and story that is all.

I thank those who read, reviewed, or do anything of the sort. **But receiving reviews would be really nice.**

Peace!


End file.
